Proximity payment devices are in widespread use. For example, proximity payment cards in the well-known ID-1 standard size incorporate a radio frequency identification (RFID) integrated circuit (IC) and an antenna. In use, the card is presented to a proximity reader that is part of a point of sale (POS) terminal to initiate a payment transaction. The card receives a wireless interrogation signal from the proximity reader via the card antenna. The interrogation signal powers up the RFID IC, which exchanges RF communications with the proximity reader. As part of the communications, the RFID IC provides a payment account number to the POS terminal. The POS terminal uses the payment account number to obtain authorization for the payment transaction.
One well-known standard for proximity payment applications is known as “PayPass” and was promulgated by MasterCard International Incorporated, the assignee hereof.
It has also been proposed that proximity identification devices similar to proximity payment cards may be used for other purposes, such as transit payment/access, travel documents (e.g., “RFID-enabled passports”) and/or for other identification purposes. Cards of this kind, including proximity payment cards that incorporate RFID chips, fall under the rubric of “contactless smart cards”.
Some holders of payment card accounts may find it convenient to carry a proximity payment device that is smaller than a standard ID-1 card, and issuers of proximity payment cards are moving to issue such smaller devices. For example, U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/857,009, filed Nov. 6, 2006 (which has a common inventor herewith), discloses contactless smart cards that are conveniently sized to be carried in a fob on a keychain. The smart cards shown therein may be referred to as “subcards” in the sense that they are smaller than ID-1 cards and/or may be detached from a larger carrier. Designs for a fob/case to conveniently carry a subcard are disclosed in U.S. design patent applications 29/268,385 and 29/268,392, both filed Nov. 6, 2006 and both also having a common inventor herewith. Moreover, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/585,499, filed Oct. 24, 2006 (also having a common inventor herewith), discloses a mailable kit for conveniently sending both a subcard and a fob/case to the account holder.
It has been proposed (e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,220) to include a user-actuated switch in a proximity payment card. The switch may be normally open, and the card may be disabled from entering into a payment transaction except when the switch is actuated. This arrangement may enhance the security of proximity payment cards by preventing unauthorized interrogation of the proximity payment cards.
There have also been proposals for a so-called “universal” smart card; i.e., a single card that stores multiple payment card account numbers, and/or identification numbers for a number of different purposes. Switches or the like may be provided on the card to allow the holder to select the particular function/account/identification information to be uploaded from the card for a particular transaction. However, such proposals have not made much headway in terms of practical applications. Among other issues, it may be a logistical challenge to load data from numerous issuing authorities into a single card, or to update or replace information in the card after it has been sent to the cardholder.